Ramadhan Story
by ohyarassi
Summary: [Chapter 2 Update!] Bulan suci ramadhan? puasa? Menahan napsu dan dahaga? APA! Bagaimana jadinya ketiga keluarga dari desa cimahi menjalani hari-hari mereka dibulan suci ramadhan. penuh keabsurd-an,penuh keceriaan,de el el yang penting hebring deh bo'. EXO/OT12/RAMADHAN!/OFFICIAL PAIRING/HUMOR GARING ABAL/GS FOR UKE
1. Prologue

Ohyarassi present~

 **Ramadhan Story**

Ooc,GS (FOR UKE),Typo(s)

Rated : T

Main Cast : EXO OT12 (GS FOR UKE)

Genre : Family,Humor,Friendship,(Ramadhan Eve)

Lenght : Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Warn : Ff geje,Alay,Lebay,EYD tidak sesuai,typo bertebaran dll

 **A/N : FF ini tidak bermaksud untuk mencela dan menghina. Maafkan saya jika ada kata-kata yang terlalu kasar. Ini hanyalah sekedar humor bagi saya. Tidak suka tidak usah baca. Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Di Sore yang cerah. Minggu yang indah. Burung-burung berlomba mengeluarkan kicau-kicauan yang merdu. Desa yang terlihat tentram dan damai. Di Desa itulah terdapat tiga keluarga absurd yang sangat bahagia. Ea.

"KAK BEKON CEPETAN DUND"

"ap.. Sehun awas!"

"YIXING YIXING! WOI KELUAR LO BURU!"

"OH JADI KAMU GAK MAU? OKE FINE! MINGGAT SANA!"

"Yah kalo puasa luhan gak bisa baca ff nc lagi :("

"JONGIN MANAH?!"

"Beb dengerin penjelasan aku dulu beb!"

"lagi-lagi nasib tidur dipos ronda mulu"

"mulai dah pamer kemesraan"

"NU DAN MUHAMMADIYAH TELAH SEPAKAT BAHWA TANGGAL BLA BLA BLA BLA"

"puasa itu apa ma? bang?"

begitulah kira-kira suasana tentram dan damai ketiga keluarga di desa cimahi. Bagaimanakah keseruan mereka di bulan suci ramadhan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu iklan siropnya? Mari kita selidiki asal-usul ketiga keluarga tersebut. yok cekidot :(

Kim Family :

Kim Junmyeon (37 tahun) bekerja sebagai ceo disalah satu perusahaan perbankan, memiliki moto hidup 'pelit tanda kaya, kaya tanda pelit, junmyeon tanda yixing eaea'. Suka mandi dikali bersama para cucunguknya (r: anaknya) dan sangat mencintai yixing seluas samudra setinggi langit diangkasa ea.

Kim Yixing (35 tahun) bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga dan memiliki kebiasaan pelupa. Lupa dimana menaruh letak benda, Lupa waktu dan hari dan Lupa anak-anaknya hanya satu yang ia tidak pernah lupa, yaitu cintanya kepada akang junmyeon eaea #gumoh. Wanita ini memiliki kebiasaan mengupdate status di Facebooknya,Dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Kim Baekhyun (16 tahun) menduduki kelas 2 SMA. Memiliki hobi mencabut bulu ketek papihnya,mencebok sehun,mandi dikali,mancing tai ngambang diempang (?) karena konon katanya dari leluhur keluarga kim,jika sudah gadis diwajibkan mengetahui apa-apa saja jenis tai-tai didunia dan neneknya Baekhyun telah mengajarnya lebih dari 1001 macam tai mengoleksi banyak macam eyeliner dari merek a sampe z.(merk tidak disebutkan karena sang author tidak mengetahui jenis eyeliner) (udik sih lo thor)

Kim Sehun (12 tahun) kelas 6 SD. Bercadel s dan sangat membenci kata s. moto hidupnya adalah 'hilangkan lah huruf s didunia maka dunia akan tentram abadi'. Ia sangat gemar menggoda para kembang desa (r: janda-janda) dikampungnya karena sehun berinisiatip memiliki cita-cita seperti eyang subur 'banyak istri banyak rezeki'.

Wu Family :

Wu Yi Fan (38 tahun) Lelaki yang akrab di panggil Kris bekerja sebagai pembuat game terkenal, ia termasuk kaya juga didesa tetapi tidak lah sekaya keluarga suho tetapi tidak kalah kaya juga dari mereka dan tetapi (alah lo tapi tapian mulu) ya intinya begitulah. Ia sangat menyayangi istri dan anak-anaknya dan tipekal seorang bapa yang baik dan benar meskipun sering mengajari anak-anaknya kealiran yang sesat.

Wu Zi Tao (35 tahun) wanita yang kerap dipanggil tao di masyarakat (njs) ini adalah sosok yang garang,ganas dan gemar mengomel,memiliki hobi 'mewushu sang suami' karena moto idupnya adalah 'kesenangan kris adalah kesengsaraannya dan kesengsaraan kris adalah kebahagiannya. mesra bukan? (Taoris shipper /siap2in golok/)

Wu Chan Yeol (16 tahun) dipanggil Chanyeol ajah. iya. chanyeol Aj4H (alay). ia kelas 2 sma disekolah yang sama dengan baekhyun. Hobinya adalah ngupil,senyum gigi lebar,tertawa,berjingkrak jingkrak,goyang udel,joged poco-poco de el el karena terlalu panjang jika disebutkan hobinya satu satu.

Wu Kyung Soo (12 tahun) Gadis manis,kecil,unyu,minta dikarungin,digrepe-grepe,terus diena ena ini adalah gadis yang sangat polos,baik,dan rajin menabung ini sangatlah persis sifatnya dengan si author (gumoh renbow ^^). Kyungsoo kelas 6 sd dan sekelas dengan sehun. ia teman baiknya sehun,meskipun cuma sehun yang nganggep,toh kyungsoo iya-iya aja kalo diajak main soalnya dia polos. gemesin kan? ayo siap2in bawa karung.

Kim Family :

Kim Jongdae (35 tahun) lelaki berwajah seperti kotak amal di masjid ini biasanya dipanggil chen. tetapi para tetangga lebih sering memanggilnya kotak tipi dibandingin chen,itupun kalo ada yg manggil dia chen biasanya dipaksa,ditindas dan diperkosa *ehgamaaf*. Ia bekerja sebagai maneger perusahaan bapa nya sendiri tapi chen gak manja loh,dia jadi maneger juga kaya yang lainnya,yang harus berawal dari nol. dulu kan dia pernah jadi pengemis biar ngebuktiin ke bapa nya kalo dia bukan anak yg manja dan rajin menabong :(

Kim MinSeok (37 tahun) jangan kaget sama umurnya yang tua, tapi emang dia tua sih dan dia suka brownis,brondong manis (jayus bgt) makanya dia bisa nikah sama chen karena menurut dia chen itu brondong manis ya meskipun terkadang mukanya pengen banget digumohin sama author (author : aq cinta chen). Minseok sering dipanggil Xiumin dikalangan masyarakat,terkadang warga didesa ngira dia orang gong xi facai (r:china) karena pipi xiumin itu tembem,gemesin lagi pengen dikarungin juga tapi sayang dah ada yang punya /lempar chen/

Kim Luhan (16 tahun) Gadis yang dibilang sebelas dua belas sama rusa entah dari mana miripnya yang sampai sekarang author juga bingung,cuma sok ikut-ikutan bilang luhan mirip rusa biar author juga gawl. Satu kelas dengan Baekhyun,musuh bebuyutan banget sama baekhyun karena luhan ekhem suka ekhem sama ekhem chanyeol. Luhan sama Chanyeol sahabatan dah dari tetek bengeknya mereka bayi sampe gede. Luhan nyimpan rasa cuma chanyeol nya aja gak peka. UH SAKIT. (author baper '^')

Kim Jongin (12 tahun) cahabat celalu bercama celamanya sehun ini memiliki kulit yang sangat kontras dengan sehun. gak perlu dijelasin toh yang baca juga dah ngerti. kalo dijelasin bisa panjang,soalnya author demen banget ngebully si eksotis ini. Jongin yang lebi sering dipanggil kai ini demen banget nyolong sandal di masjid sama sehun. katanya sih buat ngoleksi berjenis macam bebauan kaki orang-orang dikampung. biasalah orang udik itu udah langka,hobinya juga langka (#dibunuhpenggemarkai). Kai ini demen modus sama kyungsoo tapi si Kyungsoo gak pernah ngewaro-in dia, bukannya kyungsoo gak suka cuma kyungsoo nya aja yang gak ngerti Kai ngomong apa,soalnya si kai sama sehun masi kecil sok-sokan pakai 'lo-gue', Kyungsoo aja masi polos panggil 'aku-kamu' kaya author. ea

Dah begitulah perkenalan karakter ketiga keluarga yang absurd damai dan tentram celalu eaea. tuhkan punya kai yang paling panjang. gatau kenapa kalo bahas kai itu lebih enak dinistain dibandingin yang lain. UHUK.

Dan...

BEGINILAH JADINYA PROLOG YANG DIISI OLEH KETIGA KELUARGA ABSURD DI DESA CIMAHI! BAGAIMANAKAH CERITA MEREKA DI BULAN RAMADHAN NANTI?! ANDA KEPO?! ANDA PENASARAN? ANDA INGIN TAHU? SEGERA CARIKAN CEMEWEW BUAT AUTHOR .gkmf

.

.

.

To Be Continued or End?!

pis lop en gawl!

berjumpa lagi same saye!

Hai teman-teman!

maapkan saya yang selalu berhenti ditengah jalan dan mendatangi ff terbaru lagi!

sejujurnya ide ini dah dipikirin dari awal puasa

kayanya seru jg bikin ff bertema ramadhan

dan...

untuk regret

NAEGA NEOMU MIANHAE!

secepatnya akan di update! sebenarnya udah dibikin. tapi baru setengah dan tiba-tiba males aja karena laptop disita mulu-_- #guecurhat

mungkin yang buwat nungguin regret (r: MANA ADA YG NUNGGU) akan diupdate berbarengan dengan chapter 1 nya ff ini. itupun kalo responnya bagus.

sekian dari saya

ripiw nya guys.

Oh Yara

22-06-2015


	2. Menyambut Bulan Suci Ramadhan

Ohyarassi present~

 **Ramadhan Story**

Ooc,GS (FOR UKE),Typo(s)

Rated : T

Main Cast : EXO OT12 (GS FOR UKE)

Genre : Family,Humor,Friendship,(Ramadhan Eve)

Lenght : Chapter 2 (Menyambut Bulan Suci Ramadhan)

Warn : Ff geje,Alay,Lebay,EYD tidak sesuai,typo bertebaran dll

 **A/N : FF ini tidak bermaksud untuk mencela dan menghina. Maafkan saya jika ada kata-kata yang terlalu kasar. Ini hanyalah sekedar humor bagi saya. Tidak suka tidak usah baca. Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

"KAK BEKON CEPETAN DUND!"teriak seorang anak kecil yang memiliki kulit seputih mayat.

"Berisik lo bocah! Sabaran elah"Ujar seseorang yang entah dari mana asalnya dan tidak terlihat batang idungnya (?)

Duk

Duk

Duk

Rambutan berjatuhan itu langsung dimasukan kekantong oleh anak kecil yang berteriak tadi.

"Eh Bocah upil! Ngapain lo dimari!"Ujar Seorang ibu-ibu yang memakai gulungan rambut (?) keluar dari rumahnya karena mendengar suara yang sangat bising.

"Nyuri rambutan tanteh!"Ujarnya sambil cengar-cengir sedangkan ibu itu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh lagi nyolong rambutan"Gumamnya.

"iya tanteh, jangan bilang thama tanteh jeththica yah,owkeh?"Kata anak tersebut dengan ucapan yang amburadul. Yaitu s diganti dengan th. Entah sejak kapan pula huruf s telah dimusnahkan dari huruf abjad dunia.

"APAH?! ASDFGHJKL!"ibu-ibu yang diketahui bernama Jessica, pemilik dari pohon rambutan yang rimbang itu.

"KAK BEKON LARI! KITA KETAHUAN!"

"Ap... Apah?! Sehun awas!"

'GEDEBAK'

'GEDEBUK'

Gadis bernama bekon itu terjatuh dengan tidak elit dari pohon rambutan dan menimpa adiknya yang bernama sehun.

"Ka… Kabor"Seru Gadis bernama Bekon bin Jumiyadi atau lebih kerennya Baekhyun bin Junmyeon,anak orang paling kaya didesa mereka.

Walaupun mereka kaya tetapi mereka tidak sombong dan sangat hemat lebih kedalam kategori pelit. Keluarga Kim itu sangatlah pelit. Contohnya, yang biasanya anak orang kaya mandi di shower atau bath-up tetapi mereka memilih untuk mandi dikali agar lebih menghemat air. Kalau kata Bapak nya mereka sih 'Sekarang Mata Air dikali sudekat!bisa cebokin mamah Yixing lagi' itulah prinsip keluarga mereka.

OooO

"YIXING! YIXING! WOI YIXING KELUAR LO BURU!"Tereak Mak Sica didepan pagar rumah keluarga Kim sambil menjewer telinga kedua anak Junmyeon dan Yixing.

"Aw… Aw.. Ih tante Genit! Thuka jewer-jewer telinga thehon! Nanti thehon kaduin thama mamih kalo tante doyan thama thehon!"

"Berisik lo! Lo ngomong apaan sih kaga ngarti gue"Ujar Sica memarahi Sehun sambil mengencangkan jewerannya.

"Duh Jeng Sica! Ada apa atuh tereak-tereak gak jelas didepan pagar saya? Mau promosiin Baju lagi? Maap,jeng saya lagi gak minat beli baju ah!"Ujar Wanita berdimple manis bernama Yixing yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Mewah mereka.

"Ya ampun, Sehun! Baekhyun!"Ujarnya lagi,kaget melihat kedua anaknya dengan penampilan acak-acakan dikedua sisi Jessica.

"Nih! Anak lo noh bandel nya keterlaluan! Nyolong rambutan orang, gapake ijin segala lagi! Lo ajarin tuh anak lo yang bener"Kata Mak Sica dengan jutek dan menatap sinis Yixing.

"Yaelah tan, kalo nyolong mana pake ijin! Mikir dong mikir!"Baekhyun menyindir. emang kalo udah ditakdirin jadi cabe itu mulutnya gak jauh jauh dari kata-kata yang pedes.

"Hus.. Baekhyun, Gak boleh ngehina orang tua! Pamali nak! Biar mamih aja yang ngehina! Udah kamu sama sehun masuk kedalam sana!"Ujar Yixing dengan bijak menasehati kedua anaknya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan bergegas kedalam rumah. Sedangkan Jessica masih didepan pagar memasang muka semasam mungkin kepada Yixing.

"Apa lo liat-liat! Gue ada utang ya?!"Kata Sica menantang Yixing ketika Yixing menatapnya.

"Iyah, Kemarin utang kamu belum kamu bayar sic! Masa kamu lupa."Ujar Yixing dengan lembut tetapi terselip nada sinis didalamnya. Gak terima dia Jessica ngemarahin kedua anak-anaknya yang polos,unyu,dan rajing nyolong rambutan itu.

"Er.. Oh.. Hm.. Oh iya Gu… gue lupa! Kapan-kapan deh gue bayar!"Ujar Sica gugup karena ia teringat utangnya kemarin, ketika membeli sayur lodeh diwarung,Jessica tidak membawa uang karena ia memang sedang bokek lalu karena kebetulan Yixing lewat,Sica pun berinisiatip meminjam uang dari Yixing dulu.

"Gue pamit dulu ye!"Ujarnya lagi dan berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan murka Yixing.

"TES TES TES NU DAN MUHAMMADIYAH TELAH MENENTUKAN BAHWA TANGGAL BLA BLA BLA"

OooO

Seorang bocah lelaki dengan baju bergambar upin ipin sedang mengorek sesuatu disebuah lubang yang sangat sempit. Sangat sempit sehingga bocah itu sampai berkeringat peluh.

"hhh.. mphhh sakithh" terdengar suara desahan yang sangat ambigu dan membuat para pembaca berfikiran kemana-mana.

"hmm sedikihhh lagihhh"

Bocah itu terus menerus mengorek dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dilubang sempit itu

'CURRR'

"akhirnya keluar juga"Ujarnya lega, Dijilatnya tangan yang terkena cairan putih itu kedalam mulutnya dan

.

.

.

"IH JONGIN INGUSAN!"Teriak Luhan melihat adiknya dengan tampang jijik. Sedangkan Jongin nyengir kuda dan mengumpulkan upil-upil yang telah berhasil dia keluarkan dari hidungnya yang bahkan tidak berlubang itu.

"sibuk amat sih lo! kan gue mau ngoleksi upil dan ingus yang berharga! mau beli?"Tawar Jongin sedangkan Luhan menatap iyuh-iyuh begitu pula dengan auhtor,sedangkan reader kecewa karena mereka berfikir yang iya-iya tadi.

"JONGIN! LUHAN! DADDY PULANGH!"Terdengarlah teriakan yang sangat khas dan sangat mengganggu telinga dari sudut pintu rumah keluarga Kim.

"DADDY!"

Bukan Jongin atau Luhan yang membalas tereakan itu,melainkan seorang emak-emak mengenakan roll di rambutnya yang langsung memeluk suaminya erat dan berlovey-dovey didepan anak-anaknya. Jongin dan Luhan hanya muntah-muntah ditempat.

"Daddy! Mommy! Bisa gak sih gak usah sok tebar kemesraan depan anaknya sendiri! Cepat cere tau rasa lo!"Jongin Menyumpahi Emak bapak nya yang sedang berluvi duvi itu.

"BIARIN IH JONES SIBUK YAWLA!"Balas sang bapak atau lebi tepatnya si kotak mengejek anaknya sendiri.

"APASIH SOTOY! GUE KAN DAH PUNYA CEMEWEW!"

"SOK-SOKAN PUNYA CEMEWEW. TITID AJA BELOM LURUS DAH PUNYA CEMEWEW AJA!"

"IYUH EMANG HARUS GITU TITID DILURUSIN DULU BARU BISA PUNYA CEMEWEW?"

"IYA KENAPA?! MAU NGELAWAN?!"

"APASI!? KOK TU MATA MELOTOD MELOTOD? DASAR DADDY DURHAKA!"

"JONGIN JAHAT! NAE KOKORO SANGATLAH HURT!"

Dan terjadilah perang ketiga antara anak dan bapak yang saling berargument tentang cemewew(r:pacar/kekasih hati). Buah emang jatuh tak jauh dari tanahnya begitu pula dengan Jongin yang suka jatuh tak jauh-jauh dari muka kotak Chen(?)

"Udah... Daddy! Jongin! Jangan beran-"

"TES TES TES NU DAN MUHAMMADIYAH TELAH MENENTUKAN BAHWA TANGGAL BLA BLA BLA"

OooO

Shu~ Shu~

Shu~ Shu~

Keadaan yang sangat damai di kediaman Wu family, entah pada kemana orang-orang nya yang jelas sekarang gadis unyu dan lutu bernama Kyungcu (soim bgt) sedang sendirian di halaman rumahnya. Jongkok,Diam dan terus memandangi rumput yang bergoyang. Posisi Kyungsoo tuh ngehadep ke kolam rumahnya wong jelas rumputnya didepan kolam. mudeng gak?. Kenapa kolamnya ada didepan rumah?

YE SUKA-SUKA DONG. NAMANYA JUGA FF SEMUA BISA TERJADI! YANG COWO AJA BISA JADI CEWE! YANG COWO AJA BISA HAMIL! MASA BUAT KOLAM DI DEPAN RUMAH GAK BISA!? (reader : berisik lo thor).

yang jelas posisi kyungsoo itu minta dijorogin banget, untungnya disitu gak ada jongin atau sehun. kalau mereka ada pasti Kyungsoo dah kelelep dikolam karena dijorogin kedua tuyul jahil itu.

"KYUNGSOO!"Tereak seseorang dari belakang mengejutkan Kyungsoo tapi sayangnya kyungsoo gak kaget dia malah melotot sama diem.

"kok gak kaget :("Ujarnya sedih.

"Kyungsoo harus kaget ya bang? :("Tanya Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan sedih,biar solid sama abangnya padahal dia gak ngerti,kenapa abangnya tiba-tiba sedih dan kenapa dia disuruh gak kaget sama author. Itu semua karena kepolosannya. Gemesin banget pengen dijorogin.

"iya :("

"Yaudah! Abang ulang lagi aja :("

Rolling Action!

"KYUNGSOO!"

"O_O"

"Kok gak kaget lagi? :("

"Kan udah kaget!"

"Kaget pake suara dong! contohnya gini HUWAAAA!"tereak Chanyeol abangnya si polos Kyungsoo mempraktikan cara kaget yang baik dan benar.

"Yaudah! Abang Ulang lagi aja :("

Rolling Action!

"KYUNGSOO"

"O_O"

"Kyung!"

"HUWA!"Teriak Kyungsoo dengan nada yang datar, sumpah garing. Chanyeol cuma bisa masang wajah yang datar liat adeknya.

"Gak usah dipaksain dek! Lagian gak guna juga! Wong si Author bikin cerita yang gak guna mulu ih"Kata Chanyeol kesal,sebenarnya dia kesalnya sama Kyungsoo bukan Author tapi kasian kalo Kyungsoo yang digibahin jadi dia ngegibahin author aja. (a: q celalu bercabal :3) (CHANSOO : SOIM LO KAMBING)

"KYUNGSOO! CHANYEOL! MASUK CEPAT! DAH MAGHRIB!"Tereak Tao memanggil kedua anaknya.

OooO

Dikediaman Wu Family.

KrisTao lagi berlovey-dovey dikamar.

Bukan nganu! tapi luvi duvi!

Sedangkan kedua anaknya entah terbengkalai kemana-mana.

"Bebebku"Tanya Tao kedip-kedip manja sambil memelintir rambut Kris dengan manja.

Cie manggilnya bebeb bebeb! ASOY! YIHA!

"ya bebeb?"Tanya Kris dengan manja juga,tumben banget si Tao manja-manjaan gini biasanya juga dia dilaknatin mulu sama bininya. Jadi ini kesempatan bagus untuk bermanja-manja, siapa tau Tao mau minta baby :3

"Beb aku mau itu dong!"

"Mau itu? Beneran nih? Sekarang?"

"Iya! Boleh ya beb? Aku gak sabar banget"Kata Tao sambil pukul-pukul manja dada Kris. sumpah iyuh banget pengen digumohin mereka berdua.

"Yaudah, Aku tutup pintu kamar dulu ya!"Kata Kris dengan suara yang udah napsu banget padahal bukan 'itu' yang Tao minta.

Dasar Cowo! Semua sama aja! Gak pernah ngertiin cewe!

Dasar cewe! Semua sama aja! Selalu bilang semua cowo sama aja!

"Loh kok nutup pintu sih?"Tanya Tao heran sedangkan Kris dah berhasil ngunci pintunya terus natep mesum ke Tao.

"Kan kamu minta 'itu', Yaudah ayok bikin"Ujar Kris dah kaya oom-oom mesum banget sambil ngejilat-jilat bibirnya dapet santapan lezat didepan. Subhanallah.

"Bu... Bukan Beb!"Tao gugup liat Kris dah mesum tingkat dewa.

Kris mendekat

Tao Gugup setengah mati.

Semakin mendekat.

Tao mukanya dah merah banget antara malu, takut sama nahan kentut.

Mendekat lagi.

Kentutnya Tao dah sukses mendarat dilapangan.

Mendekat lagi-lagi-lagi dan lagi.

'PLAK'

"DASAR GAK PEKA!"

Tao menampar Kris gengs.

Tercetak lah warna kemerah-merahan di pipi Kris.

"Sakit beb! Terus kamu mintanya apa?"Tanya Kris sambil ngusap-usap pipinya yang dah merah banget. Rasanya pengen author elus-elus sekalian modus.

"AKU TUH MINTANYA TAS GUCCI LIMITED EDITION YANG BARU KELUAR SATU HARI YANG LALU! KAMU TUH YA GAK PERNAH PEKA SAMA AKU!"

"Tap.. Tapi, Kan kamu baru beli tas gucci yang baru minggu yang lalu!"

"OH JADI KAMU GAK MAU? KAMU GAK MAU NYENENGIN AKU?! OKE FINE!"

"oke fine apa? kamu gak jadi beli?"

"BUKAN! OKE FINE MINGGAT KAMU DARI RUMAH INI! SEKARANG!"

"beb!"

"CEPAT MINGGAT SEBELUM AKU WUSHU KAMU HIDUP-HIDUP"

"..."

"TES TES TES NU DAN MUHAMMADIYAH TELAH MENENTUKAN BAHWA TANGGAL BLA BLA BLA"

OooO

Kediaman Kim Family.

"TES TES TES NU DAN MUHAMMADIYAH TELAH MENENTUKAN BAHWA TANGGAL BLA BLA BLA"

Krik. Krik.

Suasana Hening.

Suho diem. Yixing diem. Baekhyun diem. Sehun ngunyah crepes.

Grook. Grook.

"SEHUN DIEM!"Tereak wanita anggun, siapa lagi kalau bukan author. eh ngga. maksudnya Yixing.

Krik. Krik

Hening Lagi

Sekarang Semua diem. tapi diikuti dengan mata melotot.

"AP- APAH BESOK PUASA?!"

"WADUH GIMANA NIH! BAHAN DIKULKAS MASI KOSONG! SAHUR BUAT NANTI SUBUH APAAN?"

"YAH KAN PUASA! IH SEWBEL! NANTI DISURUH SHALAT TARAWEH MULU!"

"Ye... Ye puatha! Puatha! Ye ye!"

Suho,Yixing,Baekhyun ngeluh cuma Sehun aja mati kesenangan dengar pengumuman dari masjid kalo besok puasa. entah kenapa tuh anak gak pernah solid sama keluarganya.

"Kok kamu senang? Kamu emang tau apa itu puasa?"Tanya Suho pada anak kecuyungan dia.

"Tau dund :3"Kata Sehun sok-sok imut pake emot gitu. Padahal author yang ngasih emotnya.

"PUATHA ADALAH..."Tereak Sehun dengan semangat 69.

/JENG JENG JENG/

Tiba-tiba aja ada backsound dangdut entah datang dari mana. yang penting author undang disini.

"BITHA NYOLONG THANDAL DI MASJID. OW YEAH. UMHH. OW YEAH... BEYBEH"Tereak Sehun sambil menirukan suara desahan mamih papihnya didalam kamar.

Baekhyun,Suho,Yixing cuma masang wajah datar sambil nguyah makanan mereka.

"kok thehun dikacangin? ih thebel thebel!"

"Apanya yang tebel?"Tanya Yixing menatap malas anak bungsunya itu.

"dah ah thehon mau ngambek ajah! Gak uthah kejar thehon"Kata Sehun pergi dari ruang makan. Katanya dia mau ngambek terus gak mau dikejar. padahal dalem hatinya dia gondok pengen dibujuk. yagitu sih ya kalo orang sama hati beda banget perasaannya. Ea.

OooO

Kediaman Kim family.

Ato blangsak family.

Biar diperjelas keluarganya kotak tipi.

(CHENXIUHANJONG : LAKNAD LO THOR!)

Kim family yang ini lagi adem ayem banget. Padahal tadi rusuh banget pas Jongin sama Chen berantem. Tapi sekarang adem ayem, soalnya mereka gondok sama author. Karena pas di prolog perkenalan keluarga mereka yang paling panjang. eh di ff mereka cuma muncul nya sedikit doang. Makanya gondok.

"Mah! Besok puasa kan yah?"Ujar Luhan memecahkan suasana hening.

"Y"

"Berarti Luhan nda bisa baca ff nc lagi dong :("Kata Luhan sedih. padahal ff nc dia kemaren belom kelar dibaca,gara-gara ketiduran duluan.

"y mkny jgn sk bc ff nc!"

"ngomong apa sih mom?"

"gpp. dh km mkn cpd sn!"

"kamsud mommy apaan? Luhan gak ngarti"Kata Luhan masih pake tampang sedih.

"dm jh km. mm lg gdk"

"LO NGOMONG APA LAGI SMS PAKE HAPE ESI*A HIDAYAH SIH?!"Tanya Luhan pake capslock. Katanya sih biar gawl. Padahal sengaja digede-gedein biar terjadi percecokan antara Xiumin dan Luhan.

"BERISIK LO! GUA LAGI GONDOK"Balas Xiumin ikut-ikutan ngecaps biar author peka, mereka sekeluarga lagi gondok banget.

"Myane! Myane hajima! Naega jeongmal neomu gwencana :("Kai nyanyi tapi liriknya diubah sok-sokan pake gwencana dalam hati sok kuwat! padahal perih banget bagaikan ikan lele diiris-iris terus dikasi jeruk nipis terus dibumbuin terus digoreng terus dimakan.

PUASA WOI PUASA.

"Dah semua cepat makan! siap tu lekas tidur! Besok sahur! Jongin kamu besok ikut puasa! Kamu dah gede!" Jiwa emak-emak Xiumin lagi mode on.

"Tapi kata daddy tititnya jongin belum gede mah :("

"Makanya digedein dulu"

"Gimana caranya? :("

"Tanya sana sama daddy kamu sana! kasian dia gak kebagian ngomong di part ini!"Kata Xiumin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Chen yang lagi nonton tipi di ruang keluarga.

"Males ah! Kata authornya daddy mau didepak aja dari cast ff ini :("Kata Jongin membuka kedok Author.

"BUJUG SETAN! PULANGKAN SAJA AKU PADA IBUKU ATAU AYAHKU!"Teriak Chen nun jauh di sana.

OooO

'Prang'

'Prang'

'Prang'

"CEPAT PERGI SANAH!"

"TAPI BEB! BESOK ITU PUASA! SAHUR AKU MAKAN APA? MAKAN ANGIN GITU?"

"MAU LO MAKAN ANGIN KEK, AIR KEK,TANAH KEK. GUA KAGA PEDULI!"

"BEB KAMU TEGYAH SAMA AKUH?" Kris mendramatisir keadaan dengan pura-pura menangis. Siapa tau aja Tao luluh.

"GAK USAH LEBAY! PERGI SANAH!"

"MAMAH PAPAH LAGI NGAPAIN SIH?"Tereak Chanyeol yang baru kelar mandi keluar dari kamarnya cuma pake handuk doang.

Mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba sebulet Kyungsoo.

"Subhanallah!"Chanyeol sok ngucap.

"Tuh liat! Anak kamu aja ngucap karena ngeliat kamu gini beb!"Kata Kris sambil tersedu-sedu sekalian terharu liat anak sulungnya yang sekarang menjadi malaikat pelindung nya.

"Apasih pah? Ma kalo mau mukul papa tuh pake barang yang gak guna aja. Kasian kan itu piring sama alat-alatnya jadi rusak. Padahal itu mahal loh"Kata Chanyeol sambil natap miris alat-alat dapur mamahnya.

Kris malah melototin chanyeol dari raut wajahnya kaya bilang 'setan-lo-anak-kurang-ajar' tapi Chanyeol gak peka ngeliat papa nya begitu. Tao yang ngeliat Kris langsung ngerti arti dari tatapan Kris.

"APA LO BILANG ANAK GUE SETAN? OH GITU?"

'Gedebak'

'Gedebuk'

"Mah Kyungsoo laper!"

Krik. Krik.

Hening.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Anak papah!"Tangis Kris sambil meluk-meluk Kyungsoo, sekalian modus berlindung ke Kyungsoo,Tao paling gak bisa marah-marah depan Kyungsoo. Soalnya Kyungsoo itu masih polos dan kesayangan semua orang. Makanya Tao gak mau nurunin sifat dia yang galak itu ke Kyungsoo.

"Papah kenapa? Kok bonyok begini?"Tanya Kyungsoo sambil ngusap-usap pipi papah nya. Tao dah diem dan langsung pergi kedapur nyiapin makan malam. Chanyeol masih ditempat menangisi peralatan yang malang.

"W.. Wah Puasa sebentar lagi! Pantesan iklan sirop bertebaran ditipi yah!"Kata Tao berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo.

"APA PUASA?!"Dan kini Chanyeol udah tersadar dari keterpurukannya (ceileh bahasanya)

"Gak usah tereak-tereak Chanyeol!"Tegur Kris yang udah kembali normal dan tidak takut pada Tao lagi.

"Pu... Puasah?!"Ulang Chanyeol lagi masih shock berlebihan.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Kok ekspresinya lebay gitu?"Tanya Tao sambil ngenata makanan di meja. Kris dah siap-siap mau comotin tapi tangannya langsung dicubit sama Tao.

"Yah berarti gua kaga bisa ngemodusin bekon lagi dong"Kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat rendah dan tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Kamu bilang apa? Kyungsoo cepat makan sinih! Besok kamu juga harus puasa sayang!"Ujar Tao sambil gendong Kyungsoo dengan manja dan ramah beda banget sama sifat dia yang tadi pas berantem sama Kris.

"Iya! Kyungsoo dah gede harus puasa! masa mau kalah sama upin-ipin"Kata Kris ngenyubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. Tao cuma ngedeath glare Kris. Dan Kyungsoo cuma melotot.

"Kok Kyungsoo kaget?"Tanya Chanyeol yang udah kebiasa sama ekspresi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo cuma diem sambil Melotot lagi.

"Kyungsoo kenapa? Ga apa-apa atuh kalo puasanya bolong-bolong kaya daddy! Papah aja masih bolong-bolong puasanya!"Ajar Kris dengan sesat dan ngomong gak konsisten. Kris emang begitu. Sekali di pelototin Tao dia diem. Di deathglare Tao dia gugup. Di bonyokin Tao,ngomongnya jadi ngelantur. Sedihnya Papah kita yang satu ini :(

"Puasa itu apa mah? bang? pah?"

Krik. Krik.

Gubrak.

.

.

.

.

To be Countinued or End?

HAI SEMUA!

NIH CHAPTER 1 DAH GUE UPDATE KARENA RESPON NYA LUMAYAN BAGUS HEHEW :3

Maaf kalo garing dan tidak lucu:(

Gue gak jago buat ff humor maapin yak maap. kan lagi puasa! MAAPIN GAK LO! /MAKSA/

Thanks to

Para Cucunguk ku yang telah menyempatkan dan memprotes hasil ff ku karna biasnya ternistakan **pcy wifeu,bbcskl,mavis37**

dan para readers ku yang manis manis kaya le minerale gityu.

 **sumiya wu;Oh Juna93;Ri-Chan Park;JirinHope;Kayla;Akusayangkamu;Guest;Zeejohie;Arachanie99;Im Wura Akira;Kaiblek**

mianhae semua/bow/

SARANGHAE

Oh Ya Ra

24-06-2015


	3. Sahur yang indah

Ohyarassi present~

 **Ramadhan Story**

Ooc,GS (FOR UKE),Typo(s)

Rated : T

Main Cast : EXO OT12 (GS FOR UKE)

Genre : Family,Humor,Friendship,(Ramadhan Eve)

Lenght : Chapter 3 (Sahur yang indah)

Warn : Ff geje,Alay,Lebay,EYD tidak sesuai,typo bertebaran dll

 **A/N : FF ini tidak bermaksud untuk mencela dan menghina. Maafkan saya jika ada kata-kata yang terlalu kasar. Ini hanyalah sekedar humor bagi saya. Tidak suka tidak usah baca. Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

"Puasa itu apa mah? bang? pah?"

Malam yang dingin dengan suasana yang mencekam serta para jangkrik yang menyuarakan sorakan nya ditengah-tengah Wu Family yang sedang melototkan mata mereka serempak.

"Ya ampun! Kyungsoo masa itu aja gak tau sih!"Kata Kris berusaha memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Karena sedari tadi hanya jam dinding yang bersuara sedangkan mereka diam membisu.

"Puasa itu kamu harus menahan-"

"Menahan napsu contohnya kaya papah yang mau ber'cihuy'an dengan mamah kamu tapi pada bulan puasa itu dilarang nanti puasa papah dower kaya bibir kamu!"

Mendengar Kris lagi-lagi menyesatkan anak-anaknya, Tao pun siap-siap menggambil piring untuk dilemparkan ke Kris. Siapa tau nanti ngomongnya ngelantur lagi. Subhanallove. Betapa akurnya keluarga mereka ini.

"Yaudah Kyungsoo sama Chanyeol bobo sana! Nanti bangun jam tiga-an mau sahur!"Ujar Tao menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sleeping Beauty. Kris yang gak diwaro-in cuma diam dan beringsut lemah kekamar KrisTao.

"EH SIAPA YANG NYURUH LO TIDUR DIKAMAR HAH?"Kata Tao dengan galak, dia masih emosi soalnya tadi emosi dia ditunda bentar karena ada Kyungsoo.

"IH MAMAH! PAPAH KAN MAU BOBO!"

"KAN GUE NYURUH LO TIDUR DILUAR KAMBING!"

"IH PAPAH BUKAN KAMBING YAWLA! PAPAH BAPER!"

"BAPERAN MULU LO KAYA CEWE! INI SEBENARNYA YANG LAKI SIAPA SIH? UDAH GAK USAH BANYAK BACOD,PERGI SANAH!"

"PAPAH MAU BOBO CANTIQUE AJA HARUS ADA HAMBATAN YANG MENGHALANG!"

"najisin lo lenjeh! pergi sana! bukan laki gua!"

"IH GITU! GAK SUKA! GAK DEWASA! IYUH IYUH IYUH PAPAH MAU MENGHILANG AJA DARI PERADABAN BIAR NANTI MAMAH NYANYI LAGU KESUKAAN PAPAH YANG YUVI EN NUNO JUDULNYA GALAW!"

Tao pusing melihat suami nya yang tiba-tiba kaya lekong yang sering malam-malam mangkal terus ngeberhentiin mobil om-om sambil ngegoda bilang "Mas sekali tancep lima rebuan doang kuk! boleh nego cyintah!"

Gak kebayang kan?

Sama gue juga.

Buat apa lo bayangin, kurang kerjaan banget.

(READER : SEMERDEKA LU THOR)

OooO

"Yang, nanti pas sahur makanannya apaan yah?"Kata Suho dengan suara yang lemah lembut memeluk neng Yixing dari belakang.

"hm..."

"Apapun itu masakan kamu pasti enak! Soalnya yang bikin aja enak gimana masakannya"Kata Suho sambil ngelus-elus rambut Yixing. Tapi Yixing gak waro-in, dia sibuk sama hapenya sehingga Suho pun terlupakan.

"Sayang kamu lagi ngapain sih?"

"hm"

"Xing"

"Yixing!"

"Mamih ayo kita cihuy!"

"Apa sih pih! Ganggu banget. Tidur sana!"Balas Yixing karena dia tidak tahan lagi digrepe-grepe sama Suho, Mana Suho minta 'cihuy' lagi. btw kalo yang baca kaga tau 'cihuy' itu apa,semoga lo mudeng karena cihuy itu gak jauh dari kata-kata ambigu. You Know what I Mean lah :)

"Mih! Papih kan cuma minta doang, besok pasti gak bisa lagi! Udah puasa mih"

Krik Krik

Yixing sibuk dengan hape nya dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri liat layar henpon nya.

"MAMIH LAGI NGAPAIN SIH!"

Suho muak karena dia dikacangin mulu, diambilnya henpon Yixing dan ...

"MAMIH TEGA!"

Suho melemparkan henpon Yixing dan langsung menangis menjerit-jerit, terus tiba-tiba ada afgan yang dateng disuruh Suho buat mempelancar kesedihan yang sangat merana itu.

"BETAPA SADIS CARA MU! JRENG JRENG"

"AFGANN!"

Tiba-tiba Yixing fangirl-an dan heboh minta foto sama afgan. Suho dikacangin lagi. Alhasil Afgan diusir dan balik kepelukan author.

"sayang itu kan aib aku, kenapa kamu post sih di sosial media!"Kata Suho berapi-api.

"Ih apa sih! Emang aku harus ijin gitu sama kamu? Kan aku yang ngambil fotonya! Suka-suka aku lah"

"Tapi gak gitu juga, kalau kamu mau update pake foto yang lain kek. Itu foto aku lagi boker kamu sebar-sebarin! Kamu tega tau gak!"

"Kan aku crop bagian anu kamu, aku kan cuma post muka kamu yang lagi ngeden doang! Ih dasar gak perhatian!"

"Tapi itu kan muka aku nya jelek banget, apa salahnya kamu post muka aku yang ganteng. Kan banyak foto-foto aku yang ganteng!"

"OH TERUS KALO AKU NGAPDET FOTO KAMU YANG GANTENG, TERUS NANTI KAMU TERKENAL, KAMU DIKEJAR-KEJAR CEWE LAIN! NANTI KAMU MAU CARI ISTRI BARU GITU?!"Kali ini Yixing yang berapi-api. Padahal maksud Suho tuh bukan begitu. Yixing aja yang salah ngartiin.

Cewe selalu right, bukan? Wkwkwk.

"Bukan gitu, tapi maksud aku tuh..."

"UDAH GAK USAH BANYAK BACOT! TIDUR DI LUAR SANA! AKU GAK MAU SERANJANG SAMA COWO SOK FAMOUS TUKANG SELINGKUH!"

"Xing..."

"Hiks, Kamu gak pernah pengertian!"

Melihat Yixing yang udah nangis gitu, Suho gak tega. Sebenarnya Suho pengen meluk gitu biar romantis terus nenangin Yixing,Tapi dia gak yakin palingan entar si Suho yang kena tabok.

"Yaudah, Aku tidur diluar! Nanti kalau kamu kedinginan jangan lupa tutup gordennya terus jangan lupa pake selimut ya"Ujar Suho sambil ngecup kening Yixing. Suho pria idaman banget, padahal Yixing lagi marah sama dia tapi sempat-sempatnya ngingetin semua hal ke Yixing biar Yixing gak pikunan.

OooO

"SUNGGUH KAU BUAT KU BERTANYA-TANYA DENGAN TEKA TEKI TEKA TEKI MU UWOHH"

Raisa konser di kamar yang bertema Hello Kity Pinky-Pinky yang sangatlah seperti kapal pecah. Berantakan dimana-mana.

"SADARKAH DIRIMU APA YANG SEDANG KU RASA!"

"LUHAN BERISIK WOY ANJIR!" Tereak Kai ngelihat Kakaknya ayan sendiri sambil nyanyi bareng poster Raisa. Cuma poster doang.

"Apasi lo setan! Muncul aja tiba-tiba,bukannya kata mommy kalo bulan puasa itu jenis setan jurig macem lu bakal dibelenggu di iket di kandangin?"Sindir Luhan melihat adeknya yang gembel itu tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya tanpa ijin.

"Lo tuh berisik banget, Gue kan lagi belajar! Besok Ulangan Math nyet!"

"Gegayaan belajar lu, halah akhir-akhirnya juga nyontek,sok amat lu!"Kata Luhan sambil melemparkan bantal nya kemuka Kai yang udah sok-sokan kaya anak geek.

"Terserah lo! Lagian lo ngapain sih nyanyi-nyanyi hebring sendiri gitu, Kaya suara lo bagus aja macem raisa!"

"EH GUE GAK KALAH JAUH YA DARI RAISA!"

"ya tapi lo itu berisik banget! Kena gaplok sama abang Chanyeol baru tau rasa lo!"

"Hah mana Chanyeol?"

"Dikamar gue, Lagi ngajarin gue belajar matematika! Emang elu! dikasi soal 1+1 aja remed! mana jawabannya gwiyomi lagi, dih pea!"

Luhan langsung senyam-senyum manis gitu dan mengabaikan Kai yang ngomong didepan nya.

"Dih ayan!"sindir Kai dan balik ke Kamarnya sendiri.

OooO

"SEHUN! BELI GAREM SAMA MINYAK DI WARUNG SANAH!"Teriakan Baekhyun menggelegar ditelinga Sehun yang sedang asik main ps.

"Mager"

"Heh gak sopan lo! cepat beli sanah disuruh mami tuh!"

"Kan yang dithuruh itu lo kak! kenapa gue jadi yang kena imbath?"

"Bawel! Lo masih kecil patuh aja sama yang tua! Gih sana beli!"

"Nathib jadi anak bungthu dithuruh-thuruh mulu!"Dongkol Sehun sambil nyosor uang yang ditangan Baekhyun.

"Siapa suruh lahir belakangan"Sindir Baekhyun balik sambil tertawa cekikikan melihat adiknya menderita

OooO

SHUH~~~SHUH

Angjn malam berhembus kencang. Sehun bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sambil menenteng kresekan yang isinya garem sama minyak pesanan Baekhyun tadi. Tetapi lama-lama Sehun jadi merinding. Jalanan desa cimahi benar-benar sepi tidak ada satupun batang idung manusia yang terlihat.

"Pst..."

'Tok'

"AW"Tereak Sehun ketika ada yang melemparkan batu padanya dari belakang.

"Pst..."

"Ih anjir therem gila!"

Dan tiba-tiba... sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

Gadis berambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya dengan gauh putih yang bersimba darah dan mata bulat yang melotot itu kini tengah menatap Sehun yang sangat ketakutan.

"HUWA SETAN!"Tereak Sehun tanpa kecadelan sedikitpun dan berlari kencang meninggalkan kresekan pesanan kakaknya.

"HAH MANA SETAN?! KYAAAA"Tereak Gadis yang dikira Setan oleh Sehun itu. Gadis itu ikutan berlari dibelakang Sehun, semakin ia mendekat Sehun semakin ketakutan.

"Anjir mana dia ngikutin gue lagi! Huth thana pergi lo!"Usir Sehun sambil terus berlari. Terlihat lah secercah cahaya dari pos ronda kampung nya, Sehun pun berlari dengan kecepatan turbo kesana.

Hosh~Hosh~

"Sehun? Kamu ngapain disini?"Kata Suho bingung melihat anaknya yang lari ngos-ngosan

"PAPIH!"Tereak Sehun lagi sambil memeluk papih nya. Sedangkan Suho dibuat terbingung-bingung olehnya.

"OM JUNMYEON!"Gadis itu ikut-ikutan tereak dan memeluk Suho disebelah Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung melompat sembunyi dibalik punggung Suho.

"Kyungsoo?"

Krik Krik

"PAPAH!"Tereak gadis itu memeluk bapaknya k.a Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Kyungsoo ini kenapa baju kamu kena saos gini?"Tanya Kris sambil gendong Kyungsoo dan melihat baju anak nya kotor.

Oh jadi itu saos.

Bencong amat si Sehun.

"JADI LO KYUNGTHOO?!"Tereak Sehun yang masi sembunyi dibalik punggung Suho.

"Kyungsoo hun, bukan Kyungthoo"

"TERTHERAH! LAH GUE PIKIR LO JURIG!"

"Ih jadi kamu neriakin aku setan gitu? Jahat!"

"TERUTH NGAPAIN LO IKUT-IKUTAN LARI!"

"Mana Kyungsoo tau, Kyungsoo kan cuma mau ikut-ikutan doang biar kompak"

Sehun langsung poker face dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Duh Kyungsoo cubet!"Kata Suho gemas sambil ngecubit pipi gembul Kyungsoo.

"Terus papih ngapain dithini?"Tanya Sehun yang keheranan melihat papihnya nongkrong di pos ronda.

"Papih tidur disini,biar nanti subuh bangunin orang sahur!"Kata Suho sambil mencari-cari alesan. Dan Kris senyum masam karena dia tau, pastinya nasib Suho gak jauh beda dari dia,ya meskipun lebih menderita Kris sih.

"Oh... Yaudah thehun pulang dulu ya. Thamlekom"Ujar Sehun pamit menyalami Suho dan Kris.

"Eh Sehun! Nanti kamu siap sahur kesini ya! Bawain papih masakan mamih kamu!"

"Ih nda mau ah"

"Kamu melawan sama papih,hun?"Tanya Suho sambil masang muka sok sedih.

"Ih papih! thehon kan cuma bercanda duang. Iyuh nangith-nangith nda jelath! Maluh thama kucing mewong mewong mewong!"

"Meong kali hun"Kris Berprotes, Gak terima dia lagu kesukaannya di ubah lirik sama bocah ingusan.

"SAMA AJA KELEUTH!"Tereak Sehun dan berlari sebelum kena gaplok sama Kris.

OooO

03.30

Wu Family

Kri ring ring

Kri ring ring

Entah alarm siapa yang sekarang berbunyi yang pasti Kediaman Wu family sangatlah sepi karena tidak ada yang bangun satupun dari mereka.

Kri ring ring

Kri ring ring

"Hoam..."

Chanyeol bangun dan mengecek kamar KrisTao dan melihat emaknya masi didalam lawutan iler yang berbusa-busa itu. Tidak ada Kris disana. Wajar saja, bapaknya itu lagi diusir dari rumah.

"MAH BANGUN MAH BANGUN!"Tereak Chanyeol dengan suara yang berat khas orang baru bangun tidur serak serak basah menggoda.

"MAH BANGUN MAH!"

Tao tak kunjung bangun, padahal tereak Chanyeol itu udah 100 oktaf. Mengalahkan nada tingginya aiyu. bukan aiyu t yang katanya aiyu tonngsis, aiyu tenan, aiyu tomboy dan berbagai macam aiyu.

"MAH PAPAH SELINGKUH SAMA KEMBANG DESA KAMPUNG SEBELAH MAH!"Tereak Chanyeol lagi.

"APAH?! ASDFGHJKL! WOY WU YIFAN! KEMARI LO!"

Dan ajaibnya Tao langsung terbangun dan melemparkan bantal penuh iler nya kesembarang arah sambil tereak-tereak gak jelas.

"Lah mana papah lu?"

"Papah kan mamah usir!"

"MANA DIA HA! BERANI BERANI NYA NYELINGKUHIN GUE!"

"ENGGA MAH CHANYEOL BOONG! BERCANDA DOANG!"

"GAK PEDULI,POKOKNYA DIA HARUS GUE HAJAR"

"Mah.. Bang berisik amat sih"Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu.

"Mah kita gak sahur nih?"Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, seketika Tao sadar dan melihat jam bahwa sudah pukul setengah empat chingu-chingu.

"BUJUG! UDAH JAM SETENGAH EMPAT! AYO BURU CAPCUS GO TO DAPUR!"Tereak Tao heboh dan berlari terbirit-birit ke Dapur dan mulai memasak.

Padahal kalo seandainya ada Kris dirumah pasti dia udah kebangun sebelum jam 3,Karena kris itu ngoroknya ganggu banget buat orang yang tidur dengan dia suka ga betah.

OooO

"JONGIN! JONGIN! ITEM! ITEM!"Tereak Sehun yang lagi ngupil didepan rumah Kim Family.

"JONGIN WOY! WOY KEBAKARAN WOY!"Tereak Sehun lagi dan tiba-tiba Bapaknya Jongin k.a Chen keluar dari rumah.

"EH BUJUG! NGAPAEN LO TEREAK-TEREAK DIDEPAN RUMAH GUE?"

"YAELA OM! KALO ADEGAN GUE TEREAK-TEREAK KAGA ADA! LU BAKALAN KAGA DAPET PERAN KALI DI FF NIH"

"..."

"Aku lelah menjadi lelaki sejati" Ujar Chen menangis,merana,dan galaw didepan pagar rumahnya tanpa mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Tetapi karena sehun adalah anak yang mandiri, ia berinisiatip untuk masuk sendiri sebelum disuruh-suruh.

"Engkau cabut saja nyawa ku ya tuhan! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua penderitaan ini"Ujar Chen lagi sambil mendramatisir kan keadaan.

"APAH CHEN MAU NYAHOK? WAH SIAP-SIAP BIKIN PARTY NIH GAEZ!"Tereak Author yang masuk ke ff tiba-tiba berjoged poco-poco didepan Chen,sangking senangnya melihat chen menderita.

"Pergi lo thor! Lo bilang bias kedua lo di exo sekarang tuh gue! kenapa lo nistain gue?! KENAPA?! KENAPA DUNIA INI SANGATLAH KEJAM DAN KEJI"

"GUE NGEBIASIN ELO AJA KARENA LO NISTA HUAHAHAHA"

oke abaikan mereka chingu-chingu.

OooO

"Mommy Jongin pamit ya, mau sahur di masjid bareng sehun!"Kata Jongin sok kalem sambil nyalam emaknya

"Thehon juga pamit tanteh :3"Sehun ikut-ikutan nyalam Xiumin yang lagi sahur with Chen and Luhan at Home (halah jadi macem update path).

"HEH LO PADA GAK PAMIT SAMA GUA?"Tanya Chen tereak-tereak biar dia bisa menuh-menuhin kemunculan dia di ff ini. Sok ngeksis gitu.

"GAK! siapa lo siapa gue!"Kata Kai judes dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chen. Karena kalo si Chen diwaro-in bisa banyak muncul dia di ff ini.

"SUBHANALLAH! DOSA APA GUE PUNYA ANAK KAYA DIA!"

"Heh onta! Kaga usah dramatis, buru sahur nanti udah imsaq lagi!"Tegor Xiumin dan Chen hanya mingkem memilih untuk damai daripada dia harus perang nanti sama bininya.

OooO

SAHOR SAHOR JRENG JRENG JRENG

SAHOR SAHOR JRENG JRENG JRENG

"Baekhyun! Nak! Bangun nak!"

SAHOR SAHOR

"Baekhyun! Bentar lagi mau imsaq, ayo buru bangun!"

"Bentar lagi mih! Suruh Sehun sama papih aja duluan sono!"

"Mereka udah sahur di masjid! Gak denger kamu itu teriakan siapa diluar"

SAHOR SAHOR

Baekhyun langsung terbangun mendengar suara keempat yang terdengar begitu familiar dirumahnya

SAHOR WOY SAHUR

Yap siapa lagi kalo bukan suara yang sangat mengganggu pendengaran Baekhyun. Suaranya si idiot, Park Chan Yeol.

Baekhyun langsung membuka gordennya dan melihat Chanyeol cekikikan dibawah yang sepertinya, emang sengaja tereak-tereak didepan rumah Baekhyun hanya untuk mencari perkara.

"Mah, mamah duluan aja! Baekhyun mau kebawah dulu"

OooO

"BANG CHANYEOL MODUTH IH! DARI TADI KITA GAK JALAN-JALAN! BEGIMANA KELUARGA LAIN BISA BANGUN KALO KITA TEREAK NYA CUMA DIDEPAN RUMAH GUE"

"halah lo, pergi sanah sama si burik! Gue mau disini aja"

"Yaelah bang, modus lo keliatan banget!"Kata kai sambil memainkan rumput didepan rumah mewah Sehun.

"YAUDAH LO BERDUA CUCUNGUK PERGI AE SONO! GUA MAU DISINI SAMPE BEKON KELUAR!"

"HEH NGAPAEN LO TEREAK-TEREAK DIDEPAN RUMAH GUE!"

Jeder. Entah datang dari mana,tiba-tiba si Baekhyun muncul.

Kai sama Sehun langsung lari karena takut kena amukan Baekhyun, so secara cabe kan kalo marah-marah garang deh bo'.

"Cuma iseng eheheheh"Kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir, dia salting karena tadi kebablasan ngomongin si Baekhyun.

"Kalo iseng noh dirumah yang lain! Kaya kaga ada kerjaan aja lo! Pergi sana hus jauh jauh!"

"Eh tapi lo langsung kebangun kan dengar suara merdu gua?"

"Dih geli najis, kepedean amat lo! Pergi sana sebelum gue bunuh lo idup-idup! Muak gue liat muka lo, itu-itu aja kaga ada perkembangannya"

"Ye lo pikir gue powerenjes gitu ganti ganti muka? wakakak"

"AKHEM AKHEM"

Baekhyun langsung memutarkan bola matanya pas ngeliat siapa yang datang dari kejauhan sana.

"ngapain lo disini?"Tanya Luhan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan api cemburu yang membara.

"Harusnya gue yang nanya gitu ke lo!"Ujar Baekhyun dengan jutek.

"Ye, siapa yang nanya sama lo dih geer, gue nanya ke Chanyeol kok!"

"Apasi lu berdua kalo ketemu kaga pernah bisa akur"Kata Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan heran. plis gak peka amat Chanyeol. Dah jelas-jelas si Luhan itu selalu cemburu liat dia ngemodusin Baekhyun. yaelah karena dia juga kali, Baekhyun sama Luhan jadi gak pernah akur.

"THAHOR THAHOR! KAKA KAKA YANG THEDANG BERDEBAT AYO THAHOR"Teriak Sehun yang dari tadi belom pergi-pergi juga sama kai. soalnya mereka mau melihat drama telenopela nya HanChanBaek.

"Bocah pergi lo sana!"Usir Chanyeol melihat Sehun dan Kai tertawa-tertawa sampai ingus mereka meler.

"Heh buru sahur sana kak bekon! Bentar lagi mau imsaq!"Kata Kai menyadarkan mereka semua akan waktu yang terlupakan begitu saja. asek bahasanya.

"ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR"

Krik. Krik.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata dari tadi sudah Imsaq gaez.

Baekhyun belom makan dan minum apa-apa.

Sehun dan kai pun masi ngemil tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol Ngupil buat Puasanya dower.

Luhan menggerutu dalam hati mengumpat kasar juga buat puasanya dower.

"APAH?!"Tereak mereka berlima berbarengan sambil di zoom in dan zoom out kewajahnya.

.

.

.

To Be Countinued

* * *

HEY YO! CHINGU CHINGU KU SEMUA!

MAAFKAN KETERLAMBATAN DALAM PEMROSESAN UPDATE FF INI.

CIE ADA YANG NUNGGUIN GAK UHAH!

BTW GUE SIBUK CARI SMA

TP DAH DAPET HAMDALAH.

LAH MALAH CURHAT.

POKOKE MAAFIN GUE YANG SELALU NGEPEHAPEIN PARA READERS OKE?!

sekian bacotnya mari kita berquestion and answer. ea

Q : author dari cimahi ya?

A : MAAP. SAYA BUKAN DARI CIMAHI :( SAYA JUGA BUKAN ORANG JAWA:( HM...

Q : Chanyeol ngejar2 Baekhyun ya thor?

A : IH KOK TAU SIH :( ETAPI EMANG UDAH DIJELASIN SIH DI PROLOG HEWHEWHEW

Q : Mas cahyo udah pedekate sm yuni, hunhan kapan?

A : HUNHAN NYA NANTI INSYAALLAH :( TAPI GTW JUGA SOALNYA SI LUHAN KAN NAKSIR SM CAHYO :(

Q : PUASA DOWER KAMU?

A : KAMU JUGA:( SIAPA SURUH BACA FF HINA INI :(

Q : Luhan apaan coba, kaga bs baca ff nc?

A : SEBENARNYA ITU CURHATAN HATI GUE:( KAN DI BULAN PUASA HARUS MENAHAN NAPSU BIAR GAK BACA FF NC :( LAHAULA.

segitu saja dan yang lain lain ngakak karena ff ini. makasi ya :( padahal selera humor gue receh banget :( maaf juga kalo tidak memuaskan chingu-ya! apalagi yang suka blangsak family, mian kalo bagian mereka sedikit:(

Big Thanks To

bbcskl;Rinchan-Park;Sumiya Wu; Anggistya;Kim Eun Bom;D. W Cokrolesono; Arachanie99;Im Wura Akira;Oh Juna93; Zeejohie;Siska Yairawati Putri;Sonewbamin;1two4;Celindazifan;ymy-chan;nana;kaiblek;Karen123w

jangan lupa review lagi ya guys!

salam kecantikan

Oh Yara

03-07-2015


End file.
